<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose's Birthday Present by red_jacobson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371396">Rose's Birthday Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson'>red_jacobson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rose Weasley's 18th Birthday, and she's really looking forward to the 'special' present Uncle Harry gives all the girls!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Rose Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Rose Weasley/Victorie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose's Birthday Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STORY TITLE: Rose's Birthday Present<br/>PART: 01 of 01<br/>AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)<br/>DISTRIBUTION:  Fan Fiction.Net, HPFFA, Archive of Our Own, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing, <br/>DISCLAIMER: None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. <br/>SUMMARY: Rose Weasley is turning 18 years old, and she can't wait for her 'special' present that Uncle Harry gives all the girls on their 18th Birthday!<br/>FEEDBACK: Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster<br/>RELATIONSHIPS: Harry/Multi<br/>RATING: NC-17<br/>WORD COUNT: &lt;6,045&gt; <br/>SPOILERS:   None, if you don't know how the Harry Potter story goes by now, why are you reading this story?<br/>WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.  ALSO:   Consensual Infidelity and Cuckold Fetish, so if those aren't your cup of tea, you might want to skip this one.<br/>AUTHORS NOTES:  Just a one shot for fun.  Hope you enjoy!</p><p>The Burrow<br/>Monday, July 23rd, 2018<br/>11:30 pm</p><p>She had been tossing and turning for hours, trying to get to sleep, but her brain kept going over everything that was going to happen in the morning and it was making her so excited she couldn't rest.   Finally giving up, Rose slipped out of bed, double checking that the bedroom door was locked, and then pulled her wand and cast the strongest silencing charms she knew.   She was certain that her mum knew what she was doing, but Daddy had no idea, and she really wanted to keep it that way.   She was his sweet little baby girl, and he wouldn't be happy if he knew what his little girl was doing!</p><p>Once Rose was satisfied, she pulled her nightgown over her head, and walked over to the mirror, examining her body.   She reached up and fondled her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples and making her moan softly.   Rose had learned several months ago, when her cousin Victorie had seduced her, well, they seduced each other, but Victorie had made the first move, that her nipples were incredibly sensitive.  </p><p>The two of them had been sitting up in Victorie's bedroom at Shell Cottage, looking at pictures from the Paris fashion show.  Rose hadn't particularly been interested, but Victorie was determined to be a model, so she went along.    It was when her cousin had reached across Rose's body to grab another magazine that it happened!   Victorie's arm brushed across Rose's chest, and happened to rub her nipples through the t-shirt she was wearing. </p><p>Rose had gone without a bra that day, and when Victorie's arm touched her breasts, she couldn't help herself, her nipples tightened immediately and she let out a soft gasp.   Victorie turned to look at her, and before she knew it, the blonde was kissing her, and she was kissing back.</p><p>She wasn't sure who started undressing first, but it was only moments later that they were topless, their legs intertwined as they snogged, their breasts rubbing against each other.   She did know that she was the first to climax, screaming her pleasure into Victorie's mouth as her cousin's thigh rubbed her pussy through her clothes, and the way their tits rubbed together combined into a whirlwind of bliss that almost made her black out!</p><p>When she became aware of herself again, Rose found herself helping Victorie pull her pants off, and Rose stripped out of her soaked knickers.    Rose was still bemused by the expected turn the day had taken, but wasn't complaining, especially when Victorie started using her mouth on Rose's breasts, with her fingers rubbing her mound, working a slender finger between Rose's virgin lips.</p><p>It was such an amazing feeling, being touched by her cousin's knowing fingers, that Rose reached down and slipped her hand under the waist of Victorie's skirt, only to be surprised that the girl wasn't wearing knickers.  Victorie chuckled when Rose's finger touched the bare skin, and popped open the button of her skirt, pushing it to the floor and kicking it aside.</p><p>Rose wasn't sure exactly how she ended up laying on her back with her tongue inside her cousin, but didn't really care, besides, Victorie had her tongue licking Rose's pussy, so it was only fair that she do the same.   Her cousin was touching her in places that she didn't even know existed, but it felt so damned good, but Rose was determined to make the girl feel just as good, her tongue licking the blonde's swollen lips and tasting her sweet juices as they rested on her tongue.   She had tasted herself before, of course, but the differences were interesting, and Rose decided she liked the taste.   She started licking with greater enthusiasm, and Victorie was wriggling above her in appreciation, her own tongue sending jolts of pleasure through Rose's body.</p><p>The two of them kept going for quite a while, until Victorie's tongue brushed against the nub at the top of Rose's pussy, and tripped her over the edge into another fantastic journey of pleasure!</p><p>The two of them spend the entire afternoon laying in bed, enjoying each other, and Rose was surprised that she could still walk when they finished.   Things got really exciting when Victorie pulled out a box from under her bed, and showed Rose some of her favorite toys.    She was a little confused as to why Victorie was insistent that she learn how to use her mouth to please a man, but she understood a little later when Victorie told her what happened on her 18th birthday.</p><p>Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, that she and her mum had gone to visit Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and they had ended up naked together!  Aunt Ginny hadn't been there, but Uncle Harry made love to her for the first time, and then he and Fleur had sex, and then the three of them together!</p><p>Rose was stunned, but then Victorie told her that she was going to experience the same thing on her birthday!  All the mum's, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey and Hermione, even Aunt Ginny, had all agreed that their daughters deserved the very best introduction to the joy of their body, and the best was Uncle Harry!</p><p>She couldn't be sure that Victorie wasn't teasing her, because her cousin knew that Rose had a crush on Uncle Harry, but then she started thinking back to different times that the families had all been together, and how often her mum or one of the other aunts would disappear for a while, and come back flushed and giggling much later.   And Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were always missing at the same time!</p><p>The strange part was, none of her uncles or even daddy seemed to notice.</p><p>She still wasn't convinced, because Victorie could be a little cruel with her teasing, even if she didn't realize it, but her cousin said, “Let me prove it to you.”   Victorie climbed off the bed, starkers, and stuck her head out the bedroom door and called for her mother.   Rose was mortified! She couldn't believe that Victorie did that!  She looked around wildly for a place to hide, but there was nothing, so she ended up pulling the sheet around her naked body and hoping to get out of this without too much embarrassment.  </p><p>A minute or two later, Fleur stepped through the door, raising an eyebrow at her daughter's nakedness, before smirking.  “Yes, Vickie?  Did you need something?”  It was amazing, the older woman was acting like talking to her naked daughter, who had another girl just as naked in her bed was an everyday thing.   Maybe it was?   They were Veela after all, and looked at things differently.</p><p>“Yes, mamam, I was telling Rose what she had to look forward to on her birthday, but she didn't seem to believe me.  She'll believe you if you tell her, so, will you mamam?”</p><p>Fleur closed the door and sat down on a chair, smiling slightly.  “Yes, Vickie, I'll tell her.  But I thought we were going to let Rose's mother explain things?</p><p>Victorie actually blushed, “Sorry, mamam, but I was so excited, and knew that Rose would be the next one of us to turn 18, and, well, you know that I was attracted to her, and, the whole story just started coming out.”</p><p>Fleur gave her daughter an indulgent smile before smiling at Rose, “My daughter is a little impetuous, but she is telling the truth.  With the exception of Ginevra, all of us had less than satisfactory introductions to the joys of sex with our husbands, and we all swore an oath that our daughters would have a much better experience.   I'll tell you the full story another time, but our husbands all accepted this, partially because of the debts that the family owes Harry, for saving your grandfather and several other things, and partially because of a particular quirk that all the male members of the family share.  I'm not going to explain, just accept that they have no problem at all with what we are doing.”</p><p>“But, Victorie said that the two of you were with Uncle Harry at the same time, playing with each other!”  </p><p>Fleur looked at her curiously, “And?  Did you think I was going to let my daughter experience her first lover on her own?”  Her eyes widened in realization, “Oh, you are concerned because she is my daughter, not that the two of us were together with Harry.  Veela don't have the same concerns that many people have about relatives playing together, so it wasn't a big deal.   And of course, Victorie and I celebrated with all of her Aunts the next night, so we've all been together.”</p><p>“You? And Mum?”</p><p>Fleur chuckled, “Oh, your mother and I have been together many times, even before we married.  Hermione is a very passionate woman, and extremely imaginative.  It's always an enjoyable evening when we get to spend time together.  Especially when Harry and Ginevra are with us.”</p><p>Rose couldn't help herself, she sat up on the bed, the sheet dropping off to display her nude body, and she said, “Can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>Fleur looked at her body with appreciation, but shook her head with a slight smile.  “Not yet, my sweet Rose.  You are still legally a child, and I an adult, it wouldn't be proper.  But when you come back after your birthday, I'm sure that your mother and I would be able to tell you many enjoyable tales.</p><p>Fleur had left at that point, reminding the two girls that dinner would be in just over an hour, and they needed to be dressed and presentable by the time Bill got home from work.   They managed, just barely.</p><p>It did make Rose almost as excited to visit after her birthday as she was for the birthday itself.</p><p>RBP &amp; RWP &amp; RBP</p><p>Standing in front of the mirror, she used the shaving charm to remove the forest of red curls covering her pussy, since both Victorie and Fleur were shaved.  They said that Harry liked them that way, and all of the women knew to be hairless when they visited.</p><p>It still boggled her mind that her own mum, and Aunt Audrey, who was always so proper, would shave their pussies just to have sex with Harry.   She had accepted that Fleur and Victorie had sex with mum, and Rose was looking forward to tasting her mum for the first time when they got to Uncle Harry's the next day.</p><p>It was after that day with Victorie that she started noticing her mum as a sexual being, and her mum had noticed, giving her flirtatious smiles and touching her in passing when Daddy and Hugo weren't going to notice.  It was funny to realize that her mother was looking forward to her birthday as much as Rose was!  </p><p>Smiling in anticipation, Rose moved to her bed and lay back spreading her legs.  Slapping her hand on the bottom of her wand, it started vibrating nicely and she moved it to her tits, moaning as she circled her nipples with the wand, the vibrations sending tingles of pleasure through her body.  </p><p>Licking the fingers of her free hand, she started rubbing her pussy and feeling her juices starting to flow, and the lips swelling and pulling apart. She closed her eyes and pictured Uncle Harry and Mum in the room with her, Harry's rough fingers playing with her pussy, stretching her to take his cock in her virgin body.   She moaned as imagined her mum licking her nipples and then kissing her as Uncle Harry pushed his cock into her pussy, stretching her even further.   </p><p>She worked more fingers into her pussy as she imagined Uncle Harry filling her, and she pumped them inside her, picturing him over her, lifting her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper and deeper, until the pleasure started to overwhelm her, and he told mum to keep her quiet, and mum put her pussy over her mouth and Rose started licking her mummy's juices.</p><p>Finally it all became too much, imagining herself doing all these amazing things that Victorie described, and the orgasm she'd been chasing hit her, and she screamed out her release, her body arching on the bed before falling back bonelessly.   With a sated smile, she slipped her fingers from her pussy and lifted them to her mouth.  She was still licking the juices from her fingers when she fell asleep, the smile never fading.</p><p>RBP &amp; RBP &amp; RBP</p><p>Hermione paused outside her daughter's door as she noticed the magic on the room.   She grinned when she recognized the feeling of the silencing charms, and hoped that Rose was enjoying herself.  Hermione had just come back from a visit with Fleur, and was feeling remarkably relaxed.  Although she knew she was going to be feeling even more relaxed after visiting Harry in the morning.</p><p>Ron was well aware of what they would be doing in the morning, and he was almost as excited as she and Rose were.  Hermione shook her head, how the entire family end up with a cuckold fetish she didn't understand, but it made it easier to abide by the drunken oath all their wives swore that night.  She was glad that Ron had improved a great deal as a lover, but it was always fun visiting Harry.</p><p>Opening her bedroom door, she saw that Ron was sitting up, an eager smile on his face, and she started undressing, telling him about how Fleur had unbuttoned her blouse while Bill watched, her hands opening the front clasp of her bra and exposing her tits to his brother....</p><p>It was an hour later that two very sated adults joined their daughter in dreamland.</p><p>RBP &amp; RBP &amp; RBP</p><p>Potter Manor<br/>Tuesday, July 24th, 2018<br/>8:00 am</p><p>Harry smiled as the smell of coffee and frying bacon drifted into the room, bringing him fully awake.  He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even as he heard the two soft giggles from outside the door.  It was time for his wife and one of their lovers to wake him their favorite way.  It was a game that Ginny loved to play, and he wasn't going to object, he wasn't an idiot, no matter what Snape may have thought.</p><p>The two of them walked slowly toward the bed, and the sheet covering his naked body slipped down the bed, leaving him completely available to the girls.   As they climbed on each side of the bed, he recognized the other girl as Luna, her shampoo smelled of apples and she was the only one who used that particular variety.</p><p>Harry fought to keep from reacting as he recognized Luna, he was fond of all the girls who had joined he and Ginny in their unusual family, but his feelings for the little blonde were almost as strong as his love for Ginny.   He and Ginny had talked about offering Luna official recognition, but it wouldn't be fair to Cho or Daphne or the others, but Luna knew how they felt about her and was happy with that.</p><p>He let his eyes flicker open when their hands wrapped around his shaft, and two tongues danced on the head of his cock as they looked up at him.  Once they saw his eyes open they released his shaft and Ginny started licking him while Luna took him in her mouth.   He bit his lip to keep from moaning as his wife laved his cock and fondled his hairless sac while Luna sucked him.    He may have been far more powerful than most any wizard, but he was still a guy, and two women sucking him was always going to get the same reaction!</p><p>Lifting himself on one elbow, he reached out for Ginny, wanting to taste her, but she smirked and pulled back, “Sorry Harry, we're just here to get you warmed up, Rose and Hermione will be here soon, and if Rose is anything like her mum, you're going to need all your energy!”</p><p>Luna took him out of her mouth, “Don't worry, Harry, we'll make it up to you tonight.  Now, go get a shower so you can have some actually food for breakfast.”</p><p>He looked at the two of them in disbelief, before he shook his head with a laugh, giving both of them a quick smack on the bum as he got out of bed and headed for the en-suite, his cock pointing the way.</p><p>The bathroom door was closing behind him when he heard Ginny's voice, laughing.  “We aren't going to be able to sit for days after teasing him like that.  You know that, don't you?”</p><p>He could practically hear the smirk in Luna's voice as she said, “Of course, it's been days since Harry gave me a good spanking before he buggered me, and that's too long.  Besides, you enjoy it as much as I do, so we've got that to look forward to.”</p><p>Harry closed the door and started the shower before bursting out laughing.  That was just so Luna, and he would certainly enjoy buggering the two of them tonight.  But they were right, he needed to get ready to give Rose a day to treasure.</p><p>He still had a hard time believing the twists and turns in his life after Tom was killed, but he was never going to complain about having more willing playmates.   It still surprised him that Vickie was so eager when her birthday came, and from what Hermione and Fleur were saying, Rose is just as excited.</p><p>Well, this was a lot better life than he had even dreamed of back at the Dursley's, so he was going to enjoy it, and help his ladies enjoy their life at the same time.</p><p>When he finished his shower and came back to the bedroom, he saw that, in addition to setting out the clothes he was going to wear, Ginny had left him a note, reminding him to use the guest bedroom, because it had the mirror, and she and Luna wanted a good view of the action!</p><p>RBP &amp; RBP &amp; RBP</p><p>The Burrow<br/>About the Same Time</p><p>Hermione kissed Ron and Hugo on their way out the door.  Ron to work, and Hugo to spend time with his friends.   They had both wished Rose a 'Happy Birthday' and given her a hug as they left, which Rose had returned.   She had bit back a laugh at her daughter's just barely hidden excitement, and when they were alone, Rose started fidgeting in her seat and glaring at the family clock, willing the minute hand to move.</p><p>Shaking her head, Hermione said, “Okay, birthday girl, let's get you ready for your present.  I don't want you soaking the seat, the stains are hard to get rid off.”</p><p>“Finally!” Rose muttered, bouncing to her feet, and following Hermione up to the master bedroom.</p><p>When they were in the bedroom, Hermione said, “Go ahead and strip down, I've got something special for you to wear.”  </p><p>Rose was happy to remove her clothes, wanting her mum to see her as an adult and a lover, because she was sure that the two of them weren't going to stop with just today, Victorie had made it clear that she and Fleur played together often, and were even closer than they had been before.   Rose really wanted that closeness with Hermione, and would do whatever she had to do to enjoy it!</p><p>Pulling the vest over her head, she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, leaving her topless.  She gave herself a quick scratch, and then unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down over her hips, taking her knickers with them.</p><p>Hermione finished gathering what she was looking for and turned around, looking Rose over carefully.  She smiled and nodded when she saw that Rose had removed the hair between her legs.   It was a quirk of Harry's that all of them were happy to indulge, that they be hairless when they came to visit.  He said he didn't like hair on his tongue, or to see it on the other girl's teeth.   She knew that Fleur and Angelina kept themselves shaved permanently, and was tempted to do the same.</p><p>She handed Rose the lingerie that she and Ginny had picked out for her, knowing that it would help Rose feel sexy to wear it, especially when she saw Harry's reaction.   The silk bra and knickers were a lot smaller than she was used to wearing, and Rose had never worn the garter belt and stocking combination before.   </p><p>Rose was thrilled at the new underwear, although she seemed a bit confused on how to wear the garters, so Hermione stripped down put on her own set.  It was the same as Rose's, but hers were in deep green, while Rose's was white.   She wondered if Rose understood the symbolism of the color, but it didn't matter either way.</p><p>She was doing her best to appear calm, but Hermione was actually even more excited than Rose, because she knew what she had to look forward to.  Even the idea that she and Rose would be having sex with each other just added to the thrill for her, both because Rose was an extremely attractive young woman, and for the sheer excitement of doing something that her upper middle class parents would have considered shocking.   Flipping the two of them a mental two fingers, she slipped her dress over her head and buttoned it up, seeing that Rose had finished changing into the dress that her daughter had chosen.</p><p>Sharing a quick grin, the two hurried downstairs to the fireplace, and were tossing the floo powder into the flames.    </p><p>Less than a minute later they were whirling through the floo and stepping out of the fireplace at Potter Manor!</p><p>RBP &amp; RBP &amp; RBP</p><p>Potter Manor<br/>Immediately After the Last Scene</p><p>Uncle Harry was standing in front of the fireplace when they stepped through, and without a word, he had pulled her mum into his arms and was kissing her passionately.  Rose gasped when she saw her mum's hand reach down and stroke the bulge in Uncle Harry's trousers, and he was groping her bum!  She'd never seen her mum acting like this, like she was about to kneel down and suck him like she worked a patch in Knockturn Alley!</p><p>But then he broke the kiss, and Rose found herself in his arms, and she suddenly understood.  His kiss was demanding, and she opened her mouth, letting his tongue explore her, and she felt her magic swirling around, wanting to feel his magic claiming her.  She pressed herself against him, her pussy getting wet as she felt his cock through their clothing.</p><p>She gave a whine of disappointment when he broke the kiss, but then he was smiling at her, a very different smile than she'd ever since directed at her, it was almost, hungry?   He looked like he was devouring her with his eyes, and she wanted nothing more than to strip down beg him to take her, right there on the floor!</p><p>His smile turned into a grin, and he said, “Happy Birthday, Rose, I'm glad you are here.”  She tried to say something, but could only nod, but then he was taking her hand, and they walked up the stairs and down the hallway to an open door.   Rose had never been in this part of the house, Lily Luna's room was in another wing and that's where she had spent most of her time growing up.   </p><p>She looked around idly as they walked into the room, she wasn't really interested in the furnishings, as long as there was a bed, or even a comfortable piece of carpet.  She did wonder briefly why her mum took a look at the larger mirror and smirked?  But then she forgot about the mirror as Uncle Harry was in front of her, his eyes looking into hers and her fingers were joining his in unbuttoning her dress. </p><p>None of them had said a word, but the tension was so thick it was smothering, she was trembling as the last button was opened, but then she felt her mum's breasts pressed against her back, and her hands were tugging the dress open and pulling it away from her body, leaving her standing in front of Uncle Harry in just her underwear.</p><p>His eyes were drinking her in, and it was obvious that he liked what he was seeing.  He tugged his shirt out of his trousers, and then she was in front of him, her hands tugging his belt open and fumbling with his zipper, pulling his trousers down so he was standing there in his boxers.</p><p>She was reaching for his cock when her mum said, “Wait a minute, Rose, you're not ready for what you want to do.  Watch and learn.”   </p><p>She wondered why Uncle Harry laughed, but it wasn't important, her mum had stripped out of her dress and underwear, leaving her in just the garter and stockings, and she moved to the side of the bed, gesturing for Uncle Harry to sit down.</p><p>Rose shook her head, her mum could be bossy at the strangest times!  But Uncle Harry just grinned at Rose and sat down on the bed, spreading his legs.  Mum knelt down in front of him, and she reached up, grabbing the waist of his boxers and tugging them down, leaving him completely naked.   Her eyes widened as she got a look at just how big Uncle Harry was, and wondered if she would even be able to get him in her mouth?  She was very glad, now, that Victorie had made her practice sucking the toy, because it was almost as big as the one in front of her!</p><p>Mum didn't seem to have any concerns, she just wrapped her hand around him and started stroking, her other hand waving for Rose to kneel down next to her and watch.   Uncle Harry was staring at Mum intently, watching as she licked his shaft from his sac to his head, before licking the swollen bulb.  Once she had him in her mouth, her hands started playing with her tits, pinching her nipples and rubbing her thighs together as she bounced in place.  </p><p>Rose couldn't help herself, she popped open the front of her bra and shrugged it off, exposing her breasts, before she tugged on the ribbons holding her knickers in place.   When she was naked except for her stockings and garter belt, she moved behind her mum, wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss on her neck.   Hermione started squirming, especially when Rose used one hand to play with her tits and the other to move between her mother's legs and rub her pussy.   She felt a naughty thrill when she looked up at Uncle Harry and saw the fire in his eyes.  Her pussy got even wetter, and she was really looking forward to taking her mum's place between his legs.   </p><p>She kept touching Hermione, rubbing her thumb over her mother's nipples and making her release Harry's cock to moan.  Rose smirked, she wasn't the only member of the family with sensitive nipples it seems.   Her other hand was working three fingers into Hermione's pussy, pumping steadily while Rose's thumb found her nub and pressed down.   </p><p>Hermione shuddered and pressed back against Rose, but managed to keep her mouth on Harry, her head bobbing as she took him deeper.   Rose was watching Harry as her mum sucked his cock, and from the strained look on his face, she was sure that he would be cumming very soon.</p><p>She was right, it was less than a minute later that he gasped out her mum's name, and Rose saw Hermione's cheeks swell as he filled her mouth, before she started swallowing.   She watched with fascination as some of Harry's cum escaped her mouth, and when her mum pulled back to release him, she moved so she was kissing her mother, her tongue capturing the last of the seed that Hermione hadn't swallowed, before deepening the kiss.  </p><p>Rose was acting almost on instinct, lowering Hermione onto the carpet and kissing down her body, playing plenty of attention to the panting woman's tight nipples before moving further, until her face was between her mum's thighs, and her tongue was reaching out, licking the juices flowing out.   </p><p>Hermione wriggled, her hands clutching weakly at the carpet as Rose slipped her tongue through the lips and started licking the inner walls.   She used all the tricks she'd learned from Victorie, including sucking on her lips as she hummed,  Hermione really liked that!   Her mum jerked and started babbling nonsense as Rose drove her closer to the edge.   </p><p>She had released the lips, her tongue sliding back inside, when she felt Harry's hands on her hips, and Rose lifted her face and looked back with a smile, “Go ahead, Uncle Harry, stuff my virgin pussy with your huge cock, I've been looking forward to it ever since Victorie told me about it.   We got so excited talking about it that we spent the day licking each other, and wishing you were there!  Vickie even got out her toy to teach me how to suck you, and I'm really looking forward to that too!   So go ahead, take me, make me a woman!”</p><p>That was almost the last thing she could remember saying, because her mum had recovered slightly, and was gripping her hair, moving her mouth to where she wanted it, and Harry tapped her with his wand at the same time.  She wasn't sure what spells he used, but she felt herself relaxing and then the head of his cock was rubbing along her lips, making them swell and pull apart.  </p><p>She grunted into her mum's pussy as he entered her, his cock stretching her and she could feel his magic sparking from his shaft and flowing into her walls, sending her own magic dancing happily and sending signals of joy all through her body.     She started moving back against him, wanting to take his cock even deeper in her pussy.   The sounds of pleasure he was making as he fucked her were music to her ears, and she tightened around him as he pulled back, before slamming forward.  </p><p>She moaned into her mum's pussy, her tongue wriggling as she felt his hips slapping against her arse, and her mum cried out, lifting herself up off the carpet as Rose's tongue touched a really nice spot!</p><p>The three of them were moving together for an eternity, or so it seemed, bursts of pleasure were radiating through Rose's body, and it was harder and harder to keep concentrating on what she was doing, but she was able to keep licking her mum and was rewarded when Hermione shrieked and filled her mouth with her juices.</p><p>Rose swallowed eager, still moving her body against Harry, until the waves of pleasure and magic finally broke through her concentration, and she shrieked out her climax, only muffled by her tongue in her mother, but she didn't care, Rose had left her body far behind, flying out of the house and dancing with the clouds, swimming through the fluffy white cotton and giggling at the way they tickled, until she felt something in her body and she hurried back to see what was going on.   Harry had buried his cock in her pussy and groaning, and she felt his hot cum filling her pussy, and it sent her on another trip as his magic wrapped itself around her and all she felt was sheer bliss!</p><p>She was still floating when her body was moved, and when she was aware of herself, her mother was licking her, and Harry's cock was in front of her face, coated with his cum and her juices, and Rose happily opened her mouth, her tongue licking up the mixed flavors.   He was starting to go soft, but she licked him and fondled his eggs until he was hard again, and she started sucking.  She discovered she liked the taste of her pussy on his cock, and wondered what some other girls would taste like?  She was sure she would find out soon enough, especially since they were all getting together tomorrow night!   </p><p>Rose was so focused on the man in her mouth, that she wasn't paying attention to how it felt, having  her mum's tongue inside her. It was a distant whisper of pleasure compared to the way Harry was pulsing in her mouth, nice, but not that important.   She locked her lips around Harry's shaft, sucking as she pulled back, until only the head was in her mouth, and she used her tongue to lick the swollen bulb, enjoying the sounds Harry was making, before releasing him and licking all over his shaft.    </p><p>She felt his sac tighten in her hand, and knew what was about to happen, so she released him from her mouth and tilted her face back, the head pointed directly at her tongue.  Her hands wrapped around him and started stroking, making him groan as his cum burst out and landed on her tongue.   She shuddered as his magic soaked into her tongue before she swallowed, but the second blast hit the back of her throat, and she started swallowing to get it down, before the third burst hit her and she was overwhelmed.   </p><p>She was trying to swallow everything, but the final shot was too much, it flowed out of her mouth and down her chin, but she wasn't worried, because his magic was flowing inside her and sending her on another joyous journey!</p><p>She couldn't believe that she was cumming just from swallowing Harry, but it was happening, and she really wanted it to happen again!  There wasn't a single part of her body that wasn't quivering with happiness.  It was only when she was clear headed again, that she realized her mum had her tongue inside Rose's pussy, and was still licking!   She stayed still, enjoying the feelings, until she felt her mum's lips locking on her clit, and the flood of pleasure hit her again, and everything went black!</p><p>She slipped off her mum's face, already falling asleep when she heard Hermione chuckle, “And she hasn't even taken you up the arse yet.”</p><p>Harry said, “Let her rest, she's earned it.  Besides, I haven't had your arse yet either, get on your hands and knees!</p><p>The last thing Rose was aware of, was her mum's giggle before sleep claimed her.</p><p>It was several hours later that Rose and Hermione staggered out of the floo and the burrow, smiles that seeing Snape in his underwear couldn't erase on their faces.   Fortunately, Ron and Hugo still weren't home, so they stumbled up to the master bedroom and spent the next hour soaking in the tub, basking in the memories.</p><p>And they still had the get together tomorrow to look forward to.</p><p>End Chapter One</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Plea For Help From The Author</p><p>Hey folks, I hope you don't mind me adding a personal note here, but I'm hoping that you can help me out.</p><p>In my off-line life, I'm a ride-share driver in Nashville Tennessee, and normally that's enough to keep a roof over my head and gas in the car.   Unfortunately, with the Coronavirus, there are no tourists and very few business travelers coming into town, and my income has dropped to almost nothing, but my rent and other expenses didn't drop at the same time.</p><p>I'm reaching out to Salvation Army and will be applying for unemployment (now that I'm eligible) but in the meantime, I've set up a GoFundMe to cover my immediate expenses.</p><p>If you can donate, that would be great, and even if you aren't in a position to contribute, if you would share my campaign on your social media, that would be a big help!</p><p>Here is the link:</p><p>gf.me/u/xrmqb5</p><p>or</p><p>https://www.gofundme.com/f/1xjdu3gg40</p><p>Thanks</p><p>Red</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>